a heart beats so loud
by creeds angel
Summary: Hermione hated being so ugly...feeling unworthy. maybe this year would change? hermione enters her fourth year turning heads and breaking necks. maybe victor/hermione.


"really hermione, you look amazing" my mother whispered and she and my father left for home. a knot twisted in my stomach,what if people still hated me? oh god im nervouse. let me explain it all. in my first year i was bullied for having bushy hair, big teeth and i was a know it all. no one liked me at first, now only a handful of gryfindores like me. i got really pissed off so i decided, in my 2 year, to skip 3rd year and go back in my 4th. i must admit, i look better. my once bushy hair was now curled and fell in soft waves. my old buck teeth were now small and straight. and i was now curvy and toned. i was quite happy with myself. i told ginny about my new appearence and she is so excited. but im just really worrid. here goes nothing. i stepped of the platform and went of the train. there wernt any people out of the cubicles so i walked. oh dear merlin dont let me fall over.

it was a few seconds later when people started actually getting out of the rooms and staring at me, they knew who i was becasue they were expecting me. i kept forward. it didnt help that my outfit was a short denim skirt, purple converse,a purple studded tank top, my bag and a black leather half jacket; my mom picked it out. i kept going till i reached the end, ginny opened the door. "oh merlin hermione! you look amazing" she said and hugged me fiercly. i started laughing. "thanks gin" i smiled. "wow hermione you look nice" harry said. harry was like a brother to me. "thanks harry" i said. ron was stuffing his face and reading a magazine. ginny shook her head. i use to like ron but now i dont."wait till hogwarts gets a look of you"ginny sliding door opened and guess who walked in? malfoy! as if i needed that."Well if it isnt granger"he smirked at me. he gave me that look.

"what malfoy, come to talk about yourself?" i smirked. everyone laughed, but he grinned. "no actualy i came to see what the big fuss was about" he drawled. he looked me up and down, then he left. "whats up with him?" ginny asked. i shrugged. harry gave me a knowing look. he knew i had a thing for draco, he didnt know that i didnt care any more. what was hogwarts going to be like after my change, would i finally find love? the train ride was going slow. the door to our compartment opened. "well hello hermione" the twins said. "hi fred and george" i said un easily, what were they up too. "we just came to see how our favourite little griffondore was, although we can hardly call you little any more, so how are you" they said and they sat beside me, each taking one of my hands. "what do you want boys" ginny asked. "we just wanted to see how hermione was" fred ran out the room when ginny glared at them. we all laughed.

harry told me how last year there were dementors in hogwarts, and how sirius black was convicted for murdering harrys parents even though he didnt. i cant believe i missed that! and this year the tri wizarding cup is on, i hope the guys dont enter it. it use to be so dangerouse, people actually died!. mrs weasley told me about, it was a surprise so i couldnt tell anyone. i will make harry and ron promise not to do it. before the train stopped me and ginny put our uniform on and waited for the boys."see you in hogwarts granger" draco whispered in my ear and walked on, as if he was never there. we made our way to the school. it was much longer then i remembered. when we got to the school we made our way to the grand was so good to be home again.

"you ready mione?" ginny asked giddy with excitment. I nodded. ginny and i walked in first, the attention was amazing. I felt so alive and , populer?. the dermstrangs and barnebuexs students were here aswell. I got wolf whistles, or that could have been ginny. we sat at the top of the griffondor table. looks like ron finally noticed me. dumbledore finnaly stood up and made his speech about the tri cup and the schools. i looked over and found victor smiling at me, i returned it. if i had looked over i would have seen a very angry and possesive looking man, glaring holes in to victors head.

third persons view

everyone then started eating except hermione. she stood up. "ill be back in a moment" she smiled at her friends. she swayed her hips like her mother had taught her. her uniform wasnt baggy any more and everyone who was looking {which was evryone} could see her curves clearly. he couldnt stand it, he so wanted to kill someone, victor in praticuler, smiling over at his hermione with a want, he didnt like it at all. she looked a lot like her father, her real father. the fact that she was back made him very posessive, now everyone could see the beauty he had always know was there, now people would be interested.


End file.
